The present invention relates to a fish feeding plant, in particular, a fish feeding plant effectively utilizing a solar ray collecting device and a algae cultivating device.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor cable, and thereby to transmit them onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor cable. The solar rays or the artificial light rays transmitted and emitted in such a way are employed for photo-synthesis and for use in illuminating or for other purposes, as for example to promote the cultivation of plants or to cultivate algae or the like.
Furthermore, the present applicant has already proposed various culture devices for cultivating algae or the like, as for instance, chlorella. Basically, in order to cultivate chlorella, light rays and carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 are needed for performing photo-synthesis. By supplying light rays and carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 to a chlorella cultivating tub, the chlorella is cultivated, and the oxygen O.sub.2 is created at the same time.
As mentioned above, the solar rays or the artificial light rays are focused by use of lenses or the like and guided into an optical conductor and further guided into a chlorella cultivating tub through an optical conductor. The light rays are radiated from the optical conductor in the chlorella cultivating tub and supplied to a desired place. On the other hand, for supplying carbonic acid gas thereto, commercially prepared carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 is purchased and supplied to the chlorella.
The chlorella produced in such a manner as mentioned above is employed as a food for cultivating fish or the like. This method has never been tried until now i.e. that the chlorella cultivating device is installed directly in water and utilized for feeding fish.